


B&B

by pass19



Category: Men'Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2020-03-19 05:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pass19/pseuds/pass19
Summary: B&B有两个理解。一个是Beauty And Beast，下午刷起了茶蛋的Wolf，没住脑就。后来觉得狼人和吸血鬼的死敌搭配更好吃，就变成了Beast And Beast。





	1. Chapter 1

罗伊斯没养过狗，去街头公园蹭来的不算，朋友寄养过短短一个星期的也不算，所以他真的不知道小小一只，两只手能合拢抱在怀里的小狗崽哪来这么这么多的毛可以掉。从宜家买来的布艺沙发再到房门紧闭的卧房。刷拉的扯开窗帘，灰尘和毛发在阳光照射下飘飘忽忽的往地上落

 

这几天上班，同办公室都很自觉的把黏毛滚筒递给他，都是养狗养猫的人，懂的。

 

在饭桌上，罗伊斯拿着勺子在锅里翻着炖肉，抽空看了一眼换上白色家居服的莱万。春夏换季，太阳下山后，也有个22,23度，而且莱万晚上还有遛狗顺便夜跑的习惯，直接换上了短袖T恤，再冷些就加件外套。生活所迫，罗伊斯连续穿了一个星期的黑色三件套的，终于在公司内网上刷回不多的时尚值，顺提在办公室里，他的排名还是垫底的。

 

他怎么也想不明白，莱万是怎么做到穿着白T恤还能让人看不出他养了一只正处于换季掉毛期的狗，别说都被他线条漂亮的肌肉吸引了注意力，这个世界总有没瞎还直的人存在。

 

莱万注意到罗伊斯的动作停下来，把自己的餐盘里的炖肉叉到罗伊斯的餐盘里，还顺手叉走了一块西芹。罗伊斯对这种香料蔬菜深恶痛绝，同理还有萝卜和洋葱。

 

“怎么不吃？”罗伊斯还是维持站起身拿着勺子的姿势不动，莱万问了他一句。

 

罗伊斯嗯一声，坐下来，拿起来了叉子“怎么你身上一根狗毛都没有，打蜡了？”

 

莱万吃干净了蔬菜，拿着餐盘放到洗碗池。等他坐回餐桌前，手上拿着一个滚筒和三件套的黏毛滚筒替换装“多用几个滚筒就好了”

 

好了，罗伊斯想，剩下三个月都不用买黏毛滚筒了。

 

于是迎来了新室友第一个星期，罗伊斯在Amazon上下单了一个手持吸尘器，刷莱万的卡。下班回家走到哪吸到哪。清理吸尘器时，拿着过滤网在垃圾桶边缘上敲，一把把灰尘落在纠结成团的毛发上。罗伊斯躲开了狗崽，拉着莱万到了厨房角落指着清理出来的毛发说小话。

 

掉毛掉成这样子，狗会不会秃？是不是搬到新地方住不习惯，要不要找医生看看，说不定是抑郁症，说着说着罗伊斯比狗主人还愁。

 

莱万劝了两句，自己动手收拾好垃圾说自己要去遛狗，回来的时候要不要顺手带点什么。

 

清理垃圾工作被人抢走，罗伊斯翻出了吸尘器开始吸沙发，他刚刚往下一坐，灰色运动裤上都是黑色长毛。干脆打折季的时候换个皮革沙发。

 

莱万带着黑狗沿着人行道走，小狗看不出品种，说是哈士奇，性情沉稳，散步踩着直线走；说是黑背，体型又太小了；有点点像吉娃娃，脸型又对不上。有路人好奇，莱万扯进狗绳把小狗往身边带“是家里的土狗”

 

经过便利店，莱万进去买了一个电池。电视遥控器没电，看恐怖电影时，jump scare部分没办法快进，罗伊斯裹着被子搂着狗，看到莱万出门装水还是被吓到，随手抓起来抱枕砸过来。莱万拿着杯子半天没反应过来，电视上的修女抱着画框冲着女主角冲过去，这个镜头把他逗笑了，又挨了罗伊斯丢过来的另一个抱枕。

 

黑狗在便利店里外面趴着，看到莱万出来慢悠悠的坐起身。明知道黑狗根本听不懂还是问它“要是马尔科知道了怎么办？”

 

 

原本莱万没打算跑这么远，在故乡买车买房，就等哪天遇到合适对象结婚生子。然而躺在邮箱里的offer条件太过优越，工作地点也近，打个飞的还不用两小时，每周还能回家一次，他跟家人一说，就打包行李出国了。

 

公司包住，但是不提供宿舍，合适的房子最好是自己找，房租从公司账上扣。新入职没什么事，莱万一有空就跟着中介跑。经纪人手上房子一大把，独居人士在居所选择范围相对充裕。

 

一房为主，两房也行，高楼层，隔音好，私密性佳，最好有车位，有没有家居都可以，价格不是问题。听完这一长串条件，中介脸上笑容不变“我们一定会为您找到合适的住房的”

 

然而以公司为中心方圆一公里的住房都看过，怎么都有一二三点不满意。一股子绝望油然而生。他宁可在沙漠负重六十斤急行军也不想跟着中介东奔西走还一无所有，还是住酒店吧。

 

又一个下班后的晚上就这样浪费掉，莱万坐在中介店面喝水，按住手机准备订酒店。

 

中介像是想到了什么，提议道“您有考虑合租？楼上有位住户有找室友的意向，您不妨见见？”莱万想说不需要，合租十分不符合他对私密性佳的需求，更别说他都准备在酒店app付款。

 

介却对着门外喊“罗伊斯先生，方便腾出时间吗？”

 

莱万转头往门口去，手指悬浮在confirm 标识的上方。罗伊斯在门口站住了，用厚重的发蜡固定发型，最近晚上的气温回升了不少，他还穿着一件薄羽绒，拉链没拉到顶，露出里面的西服领带。看着不像下班，更像是上班通勤装着。他边往里走边摘耳机，莱万耳尖能听到耳机传出的电子乐。

 

“可以养狗？”莱万锁上了手机屏幕问道“一只小狗崽，不吵的”

 

罗伊斯抓住了重点“狗？我可以看看照片吗？”

 

罗伊斯也不知道自己是怎么从看不出品种的狗崽照片里找回了神智。在桌面拿过了水笔在莱万的手心写下手机号，比划手势说电联，匆匆拎包赶打卡线。莱万笑着摇头，往手机里存号码，墨迹还没干，手一握紧就糊成一团，拔了号码过去却没人接。一开始老老实实写罗伊斯先生，想起在中东出差时骑过的骆驼，鬼使神差手一滑输入了一个🦙。合租后闲聊得知罗伊斯真有个花名叫羊驼，躲在房间里笑的半天直不起腰。

 

租不租租多久租金多少什么时候搬住进来后产生的费用怎么算，这些问题得和房东谈。四舍五入也算是中介帮忙找到了房子，莱万把剩下那笔准备付给酒店的房费刷卡支付了佣金了。

 

再一次见面是第二天早上七点。罗伊斯刚下班，而莱万在酒店醒来，准备吃个早饭去上班。一顿早餐，他们交换了相互工作信息。莱万在一家安保公司当外勤主管，一年有一半时间在外面出差；罗伊斯则是在一家研究所值夜班，要不是房子是罗伊斯家祖传下来，他都准备在实验室扎帐篷。

 

这间奇异的能满足便捷度、舒适度和私密性的住房可遇不可求。他们吃完一顿早饭，在网上下载了一份租房合同改了数字时间和地点，借了餐厅的打印机，一式两份签字画押。罗伊斯把租约一收打着呵欠翻钥匙”搬家的时候跟我说一声就好了。”

 

莱万收起钥匙“如果家具齐全的话，马上就可以搬。只是除尘的动静有点大，会不会吵到你休息？”

 

连环呵欠被中途截断，哽得罗伊斯难受。皱着眉头扁着嘴，五官皱成一团，歪歪扭扭的像个表情包。“正常人上午不都要上班吗？”

 

莱万抬手示意结账“正常人还可以请假，吃饱了吗？我送你回去”

 

 

熬夜使人智商下降。更别说长期的，熬成了时差党作息那种。罗伊斯自觉脑子够用，但偶尔回想起自己作为房东和莱万的每一次见面的表现还没体现出在研究所里一半数值。 被数据蹂躏多年，他自带充裕的乐观，至少事情的结果是好的。公寓的安保工作不错，但上夜班时，房子有专业人士看着，不怕窃贼进门，也格外让人放心；家里偶尔缺了点什么，发个信息回家东西就放在桌面上；更别说还有狗，只要负责摸肚子和抱着睡，喂食散步捡屎都不用操心，找个同居人之后生活的一切顺利的不像话。以至于有段时间，罗伊斯守着仪器等数据写报告总担心会出什么问题。

 

罗伊斯没想过找室友，从读书到工作，这么多年一个人都住习惯了。在每天晚饭会议上，莱万给他讲了他找房子的悲惨遭遇作为下饭菜，在听到了绝望的中介绝望挣扎的全过程，放下叉子很严肃的说“我完全没有找室友的意向。被中介小姐逮到看合租信息，是因为那天我起晚了忘了带隐形眼镜，而我又有对数字敏感的职业病。”

 

“但你的确是一个很不错的房东，而我也是一个不差的租客。我们应该开支红酒庆祝这个奇怪的缘分，可惜你要上班”莱万打开了冰箱，把鲜榨番茄汁递给了罗伊斯，自己拿了一罐啤酒。不伦不类的两种饮料一碰杯。

 

“要不我给你房租打折吗？”

 

“公费租房，还不如给我做顿饭”

 

罗伊斯想了想“我还是给你房租打折，这点钱还不够我们两个医药费”他瞄了一眼挂钟，火急火燎的拎包端着番茄汁往外跑。

 

莱万喝了一口酒，朝着他背影喊”记得把杯子带回来洗”

 

如果不是那天莱万提前结束工作回家，而研究所刚好放了一个小假，时间往前走，一切不会变。

 

 

莱万烦躁的要命，一开始以为是中东高温干燥的气候，在免税店给罗伊斯买礼物时，还稍微好一些。免税店新入了一批游戏卡，旅游淡季躲过了游客大屠杀。罗伊斯被信息闹醒时，也没生气，隔空指挥莱万扫空了柜台。航班延误，听到广播时，莱万捏扁了隔热杯，咖啡不烫，洒了一手和半身衬衫。不耐烦的翻出替换衣物去厕所换，弯垂的细眉都没办法中和那股子怒气。

 

登机后哪哪都不对劲，带着耳塞眼罩也睡不着，翻出了手机断了网络对着笔记写报告。时间地点人物内在逻辑链，调查部分刚写完，他终于知道了自己问题在哪。

 

现在订酒店多几天还来得及吗？

 

飞机在中午落地。莱万没有订酒店，给罗伊斯发信息，得晚点才能回，明早见。罗伊斯给他回了一串表情。他一摞游戏卡盘的照片发过去，收到了一串烟花，所以是哄好了？为了避开罗伊斯，他自觉在公司加班，整个下午加大半个晚上他的办公室门前生人勿进。

 

他的专业能力不受烦躁情绪影响。报告写完了一稿都已经是晚上十点，工作效率高的出奇。莱万打算把报告压一会，明天再来改二稿。这时候罗伊斯肯定出门上班了，现在回去完全错开会面机会。

 

到了公寓楼下抬头看，屋子是暗的。他把行李丢在公司，实在懒得往回拖。开门进屋没有开灯，他的视力不受光线影响，这个身体特质在夜行军和埋伏狙击时特别有用，少了瞄准镜的反光，潜伏时特别安全。

 

被伪装成维生素的中和药剂放在哪？他可不想毫无准备的突然变回狼人。

 

这就是现代合同不如中世纪文书的弊端。现代租房合同的正文和备注都不会要求租客表明身份，无论是你的种族在希腊罗马神话留下多少斑斑劣迹，只要有证件，这个在黑市热门产品，有正当工作稳定收入，要在水泥森林里的人类手上交换一片安居地总不是难事。

 

莱万对于现在的房东和住房，各种意义上，都十分满意。当初为了遮挡本体掉毛而变出来的小狗能获得罗伊斯的欢心实在是意外之喜。只是伴随着月圆期一同到来的旺盛的兽性让他十分头疼。

 

见多识广的Dr.Reus在经历一次莱万的情绪跌宕期后，拍拍他的宽肩表示理解，顺手开了一个ted上了一趟小课。其实和女性一样，男性也有每个月一次的生理期，只是缺乏生理上的表现，而长期缺乏公众观众。罗伊斯把他的啤酒换成了矿泉水，叮嘱道早睡早起多喝水多运动注意休息保持身心健康。

 

莱万深呼吸，点点头表示对罗伊斯的体谅深感欣喜，来大姨夫总比狼毒发作好说出口。

 

罗伊斯特地把药瓶放在水壶旁，瓶子里还有半壶水，他凑合着用水把药送下来。靠在水槽旁数秒等药效发作。

 

捕猎本能在他血管里横冲直撞，即使外形仍保持着人类姿态，但是总有些东西不一样。牙根指尖一阵发痒，迫使他去咬碎什么或是撕扯什么，什么都行。木头皮革，只要能与尖利的牙齿指甲碰撞摩擦，暂时性抑制这份本能需求。当然最优选择还是活物血肉，薄薄的皮肤是跳动的脉搏，张嘴咬下去，穿透皮肉然后是丰盈的脂肪，牙齿被骨头硌到，咬断了血管，甜美的血液涌入口腔，不用任何调料，体液里铁锈味是最佳佐料。

 

莱万吞下口水，万分庆幸罗伊斯别扭的工作时间，不然早在第一天他就把房东给拆解下腹，毕竟他看起来就是很美味的样子。

 

金发碧眼白肤，害怕时还会强撑起无畏姿态。

 

嘶，想看他笑又想看他哭。

 

门外有细碎的声响传来，有人在掏钥匙，莱万甚至能听到罗伊斯小声的不满的抱怨怎么还没回来。

 

”不，我已经回来了，只是你不会希望我回来的。“

 

 

声控灯又暗了下来，罗伊斯还没找到钥匙，他跺脚，灯亮了15秒又熄灭了。

 

他想发脾气，具体原因不明。他不在指望声控灯，拿出了手机点亮手电筒继续找钥匙。门却缓慢打开了，屋里没有光。

 

大脑开始了恐怖片马拉松，现在是亚洲电影分区。罗伊斯举起手电筒小心翼翼往里看，只有大概家具轮廓，鞋柜，在往右，突出来的物体时餐桌配套的木质椅子。他记得出门前他有椅子退回去了，罗伊斯停住了所有动作，盯着没有光透出来的门缝开始往后退。

 

有东西猛的抓住他的手腕，把他往屋里拖，门被关系，走廊里的声控灯亮了暗，是每层楼都会发生的情景。

 

罗伊斯被按牢在木门上，两只手的手腕被紧紧扣住，固定在上方。一股热气打在他脖子，有丝缕钻过了解开的衣领的缝隙窜到了他的锁骨上。在温暖的春夜，罗伊斯不自觉的打了个寒颤。

 

罗伊斯极力挣扎，却被莱万用身体给镇压。手腕骨快要碎掉，血液输送不上去，指尖一片发冷。犬类特有的高温透过多层布料传递过来，肌理分明，大脑自觉打印出解剖图。研究人员妄想与前雇佣兵比拼气力和束缚技巧，更别让他动弹不得根本不是人类。

 

温热的湿漉漉的舌头轻轻的舔过他的脖子，像所有人吃香草味的雪糕球那样，罗伊斯是不会融化的。

 

”你可比看上去的要好吃多了“

 

莱万从他的脖颈抬起头，对着他笑。笑容的含义太过充沛，温柔的蓝眼睛瞳仁拉成了两条细线注视着他，嘴裂开露出尖锐的犬齿，齿间有唾液，里面浸满了狼毒。

 

食欲与性欲总是相通的，现在的他在莱万眼里既是食物也是情人。

 

莱万安抚性的亲吻罗伊斯的嘴角“别怕，不疼的”低头张嘴咬在下颚骨附近的肌肤上，那里有着砰砰作响的颈动脉。

 

这是一个非常别扭的姿势，莱万一手把罗伊斯的两手固定在头上，一手搂着他的腰。伸出腿卡在他的两腿间，在他的脖间低下头。

 

他终于松开嘴，抬起头，亲吻和咬噬的时间太过长久带出了长长的丝线。

 

罗伊斯闭起双眼，容颜安详，像说是濒死之人。

 

不，他的确是个死人。

 

紧闭的双眼睁开，碧眼变成了血瞳，张开嘴发出嘶吼的警告声，房东生气了“租房前，中介可没说你是狼人。”

 

“中介也没说你是吸血鬼”

 

罗伊斯自动屏蔽了这个辩解，张嘴往莱万的脖子咬去。

 

纯天然的总是比人造作物要美味。可是在出门上班前他喝掉了一大杯“番茄汁”，现在撑的要命，象征性吸了一两口饭后小点。

 

“房子还愿意租给狼人吗”莱万捂着脖子上的伤口，不疼，只是发麻。为了表达自己没忍住咬在罗伊斯脖子上的一大口歉意，被喝掉的几口血就随他去

 

罗伊斯仔仔细细舔干净的嘴唇周围的残血，蹭嘴唇发红，他打了一个饱嗝“我甚至能给你免房租”


	2. Chapter 2

没等莱万坐下来和罗伊斯促膝长谈，公司洽谈了几个项目，莱万在的部门领了两个。会议室的凳子还没坐热，就各自回家收拾行李。但凡有了工作，是人是怪物，都身不由己

到家时罗伊斯还在睡，屋子里窗帘拉的严严实实，不透光。黑毛狗崽趴在罗伊斯睡房门口，门缝一直透着冷风，很得犬类欢心。莱万刚搬进来的一天就注意到，只以为是现代人的让空调24小时跑不停的破毛病。

常年出差的人可以做到半小时收拾好行李出门，莱万拖着行李箱往外走，看着像是三天的临时会议。能带出门的私人物品不多，装备过不了安检，只能由公司统一安排走船运到岸后租卡车运到点统一分发。

他蹲下来拍了拍的狗崽的头，挑了挑下巴示意在门后睡觉躲阳光的吸血鬼“看好他

狗崽听到了站起身，抖了抖毛，跟着莱万往外走的步子，趴在鞋柜旁小椅子上继续睡。

 

这块土地三洲交际，海陆接壤。沙土、海水、骆驼、烈日、白骨、鲜血、政权、宗教、人种，传说、艺术、建筑，所有能引起暴乱的因素混杂，这无形的岁月屏障里一次又一次被引爆，数不尽的TNTC4物理的化学的，炸成废墟满目疮痍。从维多利亚时期至今，这里一直是雇佣兵的乐土，这是这几年的为了方便宣传换了个说法，安保公司。

烈日下，残余肢体搅和血肉骨髓发酵更难闻的气味。

莱万朝着沙地吐出一口血沫和一颗断牙。刚刚没注意下颚挨了一枪托，小规模搏斗结束后，他才尝到了些许铁锈味，舌尖朝着痛处一顶，断齿在嘴里滚来荡去。和狼人相比，人类的力气不算什么。濒死状态总能激发生物无尽潜能，瘦削的、快要饿死的叛军分子用AK47木质枪托搞掉了莱万的一颗臼齿，出去能被同事笑死。

莱万在对讲机做简报，话筒里传来包裹说话的声音，带着卷平舌部分的别扭口音。包裹是他们的行话，指的是本次任务是护送工作。这条线他走了上百回，熟悉得他能通过气味找到每颗被风吹走的沙子，快递任务只能走这条线，安全系数往上跑。

对讲机那边还在说个不停，莱万皱起了眉头。包裹要绕路了，为了人文数据。他不喜欢意外，尤其是提出的新路线还有不少熟人，他更不喜欢熟人。混乱鲜血散发着致命吸引力，成为了冒险者、精神变态、和怪物的乐土，都是字面意思。与别的公司偶遇时，也有遇到同物种或是同类，彼此并不友好。不做声的依靠眼神和肢体语言表达警惕。独居生物厌恶同类靠近自己的地盘，哪怕是擦肩而过也不行。

高原地区的物种对沙漠气候产生生理不适，莱万只能靠不停喝水克服，人类形态还有汗腺，偶尔有风吹过被汗水打湿的赤裸上身，舒服极了。更不用说这里还应用着形态简陋的古老的生存法则。兽性厮杀，以命相搏。到了月圆时候，还能在沙丘对着月光发出长长的嚎叫。谁能不爱这片土地。

包裹被安全送到了，尾款通过离岸公司走空壳。同事在聊着项目收尾后该怎么庆祝，聚餐酒会脱衣舞娘。

莱万在清理枪管，用安全套罩着挡风沙只是小把戏，老老实实的做保养才能避免在开枪时卡壳的这种低级意外。对着灯光打量枪管里还有没有沙粒。

“搬新家后的第一次聚会？姑娘可惦记你了”有人在他旁边说话，躲在一米开外，被人单手抡飞险些拧断脖子真是不是美好体验，怪癖人人我司特别多。

“不了，我还得回去跟房东谈谈租约细节，你知道合约挺麻烦的”莱万把枪管放回铝合金的箱子，待会他们会被伪装成了货物运回去。

“各位听到没，Robert 说他跟人合租。”干完活闹腾起来就压不住“我以为你随便找块空置地自己起房子都不会找人合租”

“人会变的”他开始收拾不多的行李

“那我能走进点跟你说话？”

“放心，我一定会拧断你的脖子”

收尾工作和文件移交给了其他部门，他没有回公司集合，而是直接回家。家这个词他很少用，用起来的感觉真不错。

拧开门，狗崽没有蹲守在门口——罗伊斯在家，还没去上班吗?

挂在墙上电影播到了一半，莱万认出是一部小成本密室恐怖片，越来越烂的典范，全靠第一部阴沉的骇人的机关和氛围撑着。

罗伊斯带着耳机，裹着毯子抱着狗，为了男主角挣扎着要不要锯断自己的脚的情节提心吊胆。

莱万喊了几声Marco没得回应。狗崽在罗伊斯的怀里睡得十分沉稳，一点看家的性能都不具备。莱万放弃了，去洗澡收拾房间，开了一罐啤酒坐在另一半空沙发上，成功把罗伊斯吓得从沙发弹跳起身，字面意义。

有素食主义的狼人，再来个胆量欠佳但是沉迷恐怖片的吸血鬼也没什么。

罗伊斯保持被吓到后的姿势，睁大眼睛缩成一团蹲坐在沙发上，狗崽打了呵欠张张嘴。“你什么时候回来了？？？”

莱万很认真的回想一下“记者第一个回忆闪回那段到家，喊你你没听到”

罗伊斯看了一眼挂钟，大概是半小时前“要不要吃点什么，餐桌上还有半块披萨”然后双手举着狗崽摇啊摇“为什么你半点动静都没有，明明刚刚还把披萨快递员追着咬了半条街。”

莱万看了一眼高热量食物，还是香肠馅，算了，他比较喜欢清淡的，例如水果健怡可乐之类，反正别再让他的血液通宵发炎工作。

“你能吃吗？”看电影的吸血鬼像是所有通宵不睡的大学生，没有黑眼圈版本。

“过过嘴瘾，晚点吐出来就好了”莱万折向冰箱，热了一杯牛奶和一盘蓝莓。

罗伊斯看了一眼健康食谱，不加评价，饮食习惯太过隐私没办法相互沟通。这么一想他们之前和和美美在一张桌吃着炖肉还真是荒谬不行。人类都是骗子，只有狗是真的。

“你怎么会想到养狗？？？”每次看到软软甜甜不做声的小狗崽，罗伊斯都被这个问题煎熬的睡不着。一只狼人带着一只奶狗在人类世界四处浪荡，之前看过的所有英剧美剧西部片在脑子里相互挥舞着剧本，是家人的托福是情人的遗物是无声的朋友，马尔科.电影爱好者.罗伊斯炸了，原地那种。

“这有点难说明，我演示给你看就好了”莱万打了响指，睡得迷迷瞪瞪的奶狗噗的在烟雾里化成一根狗毛飘飘的落在罗伊斯的怀里，就像之前换季期狗毛落在地毯上一样“有一只狗在身边比较好解释为什么我身上总是那么多狗毛”

罗伊斯看了看黑头发的莱万又看了看变回原形的狗崽，摔过去一个抱枕“给我滚出去，立刻！”

房东又生气了。

就这样，在莱万因为狗而顺利找到房子入住还被房东免单之后，又因为狗被房东连人带行李的撵出去（大概？）。


	3. Chapter 3

六点五十分，躺在床上的人自然醒来。房间黑的不透光，伸手不见五指，隐约只有手掌晃动的轮廓。屋子不见天光，看不见闹钟，手机也不在身边，其实他也不知道现在几点。只是近期都是这个时间点醒来，便默认了。晨间闹钟设在七点整，还能多睡十分钟。他卷过被子翻身，舒舒服服的打呵欠。如果是周末就更好了，来个回笼觉，一天就能过去一泰半。  
屋内的灯光模拟晨间自然缓慢的有层次的亮起来，床上的人靠着床头坐起身伸了一个大大的懒腰，才下床往外走。房间外是一条长廊，两旁都是房间，和他刚走出那间房一样，摆设简单，只有一张床和一台监控设备。门上开着窗，大多都拉上厚厚帘布隔绝光线，一丝不透。他想，回去之后也得把家里窗帘给换了，没有光的房间太合适睡觉，一夜酣睡到天明。  
靠近电梯口的房间门打开，探出了一颗金灿灿的脑袋，熬了一夜看数据，除了眼圈是黑，的整张脸白的融入研究所的白墙上。罗伊斯说“早，昨晚睡的好吗？”

即使实验内容没有改善的必要，罗伊斯还是很乐意跟志愿者多聊两句，诸如窗帘哪里买，把全家灯泡换成自然光套组要多少钱。  
送走志愿者，罗伊回到办公室内。这是值夜班的福利，一人专享大办公室。办公桌上三台电脑都亮着，一台记录着志愿者睡眠时的脑电波曲线，一台用来写文献综述，另一台开着各种参考文件，excel word pdf三个软件加起来开的文件不能超过五个，不然卡得鼠标动弹不得。离开桌面不超过三分钟，罗伊斯离开桌面前做保存一次文件，坐回桌前又保存了一次文件，经验丰富动作熟练。  
熬夜伤脑子这句话不是玩笑，八点有值早班的同事来换班，罗伊斯看了屏幕好一会，愣是没想起是谁。罗伊斯双手搭在键盘上，停留五分钟敲不出一个字母，他吸口气鼓着腮帮子，一鼓一缩，像条换气的金鱼。罗伊斯没有换气，他不需要呼吸，就像他不需要进食饮水。只要不见阳光，深藏在夜色，躲藏在研究所的不透天光的地下室里，依靠楼上一层血库的存货，他就能不生不死的存在着，如同被诅咒一般。  
罗伊斯突然想起，年少的发生在黑夜里的袭击、被阳光灼伤的疼痛、亲手杀死的第一只活物是阴沟里的老鼠，失去味觉尝不出味道，只知道那股暖流滋润了干渴喉咙。年轻的流浪汉为了一份差使夜间外出，踏过界线再也回不去了。几百年的事不过如此。  
做人不能闲下来，在记忆深处的深处，走马灯的尽头场景争先涌出，罗伊斯处理这种精神叛乱熟门熟路。保存了文档数据，在抽屉深处翻找出了switch主机连上电脑，离下班还有一个小时，再工作实在是太浪费时间。罗伊斯打游戏水平视游戏难度而定，能不靠攻略找齐了999月亮，但是马里奥依靠帽子三步踏空飞过火山熔岩仍是油管热门视频神话，和他这种业余玩家关系不大，但也不妨碍他努力练习，不停摔死挥霍金币原地复活，木乃伊装近期是没办法入手成功。  
八点准时到办公室是为了数据卖身的脑科研究生，和罗伊斯同辈早就学会迟到不退，自觉顺延下班时间，核准数据，双方签字，罗伊斯踩着人类该有的一夜没睡的步子往地下车库走。他的车子只是一个摆设，毕竟现代玻璃的蓝光和紫外线隔绝技术还没有好到能避免吸血鬼在大太阳下原地化灰，风一吹，什么都没剩下，环保高效远胜垃圾焚化炉。  
研究所位于大学区，无缝连接地铁线，穿过地下停车场转到了工科研究楼，不愿意跟上班上课的人挤电梯，罗伊斯拐到了后楼梯往下走三层，刷卡进闸门，班车直达。出了地铁站就是自家公寓门口，那么一点路，两步跨三步，就窜进去。下班如同大逃亡，只可惜他没有马里奥的红色邮差帽。  
他在研究所蹲了一个月，寸步不离，打时间差哄骗着是人或不是人的同事，投身学术的热情并没有吞没他，除了工作他还有些许生活，就像如同卡牌收集一样刷ins的路边小狗照片和这半年里怎么粘都清不干净的一身狗毛。  
罗伊斯站在门前掏钥匙，突然想起，这只是一间普通房子，住户除了他这只吸血鬼，就是这一只狼人，没有能用牛奶饼干雇佣的小精灵，只有自助充电的扫地机器人一圈一圈围绕着家居打转。  
“呜呜呜”  
打开门，迎接他的不是app上按照程序清扫走廊的扫地机器人，而且那只小小的不会长大的小黑狗。  
罗伊斯低头往下看，小黑狗仰着头看他。狗黑的不带一根杂毛，没有动作，分不清肢体轮廓，只要身后的尾巴像坏掉的雨刷摇的飞快。像所有迎接主人回家的狗，也不像所有迎接主人回家的狗，安静又克制，等待着罗伊斯下一步动作。  
明明是亲眼看着小狗失去魔力变回一根轻飘飘的狗毛落在地上，可是罗伊斯总是忍不住。他喜欢狗喜欢猫，喜欢有血液涌动，热腾腾，乐意在阳光里打个盹的动物。也许毛发肮脏，因为泥水打结并不光滑，然而在小角落里，小小动物曾经怯生生的靠近罗伊斯身边，亲昵地舔舔了他冰冷的手指。  
罗伊斯在门口蹲下，一手抱在膝盖上，一手蜷着手指伸出去，搭在小狗的额头上，顺着鼻梁轻飘飘的往上梳，轻声说“我回来了”  
小狗顺着他手指方向摆动着头，下巴耳后，恨不得原地打转，全身哪哪都给摸一遍，像所有普通的小狗。罗伊斯看了一眼尾巴，只会左右横扫，不同于其他猫猫狗狗，能把木地板砸的咚咚作响，他恍然大悟，“原来不是小狗”  
罗伊斯对着小黑狗拍拍手，摊开手掌说过来。  
小黑狗前爪撑在地上，岔开 两条后腿，屁股在地面上挪着，也许是速度太快看不清楚动作，小狗一个弹跳踩着罗伊斯的手掌撞入他的怀抱里。小黑狗看着不大，气力很足，带着罗伊斯顺势往后倒，躺在地面上。  
动静有些大，弄亮了走廊的声控灯，照得罗伊斯睁不开眼，他只能抬手挡着。小黑狗踩着他的肚子他的胸口往上走，舔了舔他的下巴又舔舔舔他的嘴唇。罗伊斯抬手去挡去推，小黑狗不乐意叼着他一根手指磨牙。头顶上的灯光是暖黄色，恍惚间误以为是久违的太阳。  
是假的也没关系。罗伊斯抱着生气的小黑狗想着。  
罗伊斯从地板上坐起来，一手抱着小狗崽，一手拗前拗后的拍灰尘，晚点还得拿衣服去干洗，干脆明天请假在家补个番摸个狗。在此之前，先做个大扫除。  
久不回家，连清洁工具都找不到。罗伊斯抱着双手站在杂物间前，拖把水桶毛巾全都消失了，只剩一根半秃鸡毛掸子。忘了是什么时候买的，扫墙角的时候，在他面前垂下了一只蜘蛛，那根鸡毛掸子在疯狂挥舞的过程中首次工作就秃了。罗伊斯也鼓不起勇气搞剩下的卫生，预约清洁公司上门，顺带多拎两瓶杀虫剂。  
“我真的不想下楼买东西，你知道吗？”罗伊斯有些无奈”可是不打扫我也不知道做什么”  
他的衣角被人拽了拽，罗伊斯看着空荡荡的柜子发愁“睡觉我也睡不着”  
他的手背被碰了碰，罗伊斯甩甩没搭理“别闹，让我再愁一会把着时间打发掉”  
“你说我给莱万发信息，让他回来的时候买清洁剂拖把抹布这些东西，我要等多久？”罗伊斯低头看小狗崽，想要从他那得到有效建议，然而一低头，愣了，小黑狗不见了。  
反而是一头黑色的成年狼蹲在他身边，体型大的惊人，蹲下来的个头也快到了罗伊斯的手肘。毛色偏黑，参杂着白灰毛发，撑在地面的前肢修长有力，后肢掩埋在毛发里，尾巴贴在地板上横扫，效率远胜于支在柜里的鸡毛掸子。狼的瞳仁是蓝色的。  
罗伊斯轻轻的，肯定的喊了一声狼的的名字。  
黑狼主动用前额去够罗伊斯的手，指尖埋没在厚实干硬的短毛，看不见骨节。罗伊斯没反应过来，又凑上来，这次是后耳，薄薄一片肌肉密集，只有些许绒毛，耳尖部分热的烫手。罗伊斯把另一只手搭上去，双手轻轻的往狼的脑后背脊下滑，在空中散开。  
“莱万，是你”  
罗伊斯蹲下身，闭上眼，额头贴在黑狼的前额，整个人抱上去，再不愿意起来。  
莱万蹭蹭罗伊斯的额头又用鼻尖去碰罗伊斯的鼻尖，无可避免的喷在罗伊斯的嘴唇上。但是没关系，罗伊斯不介意。他甚至很大度的说“我不和你生气了”


	4. Chapter 4

莱万抬头看天上的太阳，光线太强，眯着眼隔绝不住刺眼的光亮，双眼好不容易捕捉到了大致高度和角度，对于自己走了多久，心里有底了。  
他回头看，与他一同出发的骆驼队落后太多，哪怕他停下来脚步打量，几个黑点保持慢悠悠的晃动，好像被热浪冲晕的目眩。  
曾经庇护着当地山村，让在苏联轰炸机无功而返的群山沉默无声的抛弃在身后，如不是亲自踏入其中，无法想象内里深入曲折。  
新工作的驻点距离最近的集市要翻过两座高耸贫瘠的山，一片被各个村落瓜分的沙漠，常年践踏而后被沙尘覆盖的道路。没有向导，缺少后援与科技，缺少标识物的土地如同忠诚的守卫轻易吞没外来者。  
莱万继续往前走，距离集市近了一些。  
在深埋地底的土制炸弹毁掉了第二辆车后，开车出行已然不切实际。  
居民牵出了驼队，一步步摇响铃铛，放弃了大路，用起了旧时道路。  
哪怕整只队伍死得干干净净，采购这事总落不到莱万头上。  
他抽动着鼻翼，仔细分辨着干燥空气里的气味分子。炸药、汽油、粪便、水烟、深埋地窖闲人免进的威士忌葡萄酒。  
集市近了，城镇也近了。  
这里曾经一片民居。产油国，汽油价格低廉，人手一台车是标配的。不知道那家那户的猫踩着人家的围墙走过，找寻着愿意给它端水。而后无人机掠过高高在上投下炸弹，轰隆隆的声响，成了一片废墟。  
莱万沿着不规则的道路走，加厚内嵌钢板的靴子轻易碾过砂石。  
他要找到的东西不在这，在更远的地方。往前走，四处散漫的张望，在一堆石块边停下脚步。  
在这里。  
不知道是被爆炸的气浪还是横飞的硬物的成果。邮箱只剩下一根支柱，与石块成团。泥点灰尘堆积掩盖了原本的墨绿色油漆。  
居民迁往联合国划分出的难民区，土地空置，当地邮政自主把这篇土地从管辖范围内划走。坏了的邮箱无人更替。  
要寄信只能往前走，去到下一个尚有人气的城镇。  
给一个人写信是一件工程量浩大的事。  
首先写信和收信的人要识字，有人愿意当信使，穿洋过海信没丢。  
莱万出门前，给了罗伊斯一张纸，让他写上收件人和地址。  
日常对着三堵蓝光屏，两个键盘的人，提起笔多少有不适感  
罗伊斯抱怨着“我不会写信啊”  
莱万像是发现了新大陆“你是左撇子吗？”  
罗伊斯转了转手腕“很奇怪吗？”  
莱万摇摇头“平时没注意”  
罗伊斯抬头想了想”我吃饭的时候怎么拿刀叉？“  
莱万没接话，打开冰，用一根吸管刺穿血包，动作很快，没血珠渗出”吃了也是要吐出来的，少吃点“  
”社交应酬不容易“罗伊斯就这莱万的手喝了两口。又趴回桌面上挠头，该留哪个地址。  
在家里无所事事，只能追球赛看电影打游戏补漫画，在研究室能干在家能做的所有事，隔壁又隔壁的通讯科技专业的援手，网速快的惊人，10秒1G是基本操作，骗了了不少人义务加班。  
”哪里都可以，说不定我回来了，就寄到了“  
罗伊斯被逗笑了”你是要去多久？“  
”保守估计半年“  
罗伊斯写下了公寓的地址，详细到几栋几楼几户，随意散布私人信息的心宽程度让莱万皱起眉头。  
”你的地址呢？我怎么写信给你？"罗伊斯舔了一圈嘴唇，明明擦干净嘴巴，总感觉嘴角有一层粘膜。像喝了含糖量高的饮料，必须得用上3张湿纸巾才能去除残渣。  
血浆太甜了，特别是冷冻后，腻人。他喜欢热的会流淌的血液，像丢进了桂皮橙子在厚底锅咕嘟咕嘟煮的红酒，酒精挥发，还要再倒入两大罐金平酒。  
像因故喝到的狼人的血液。  
饿了，罗伊斯的肠胃咕咕作响。他不满抱怨着“这次出差也太久了吧”  
“除了我，没人能去“莱万一摊手。  
罗伊斯不解，他报出了一个地名。  
罗伊斯了然。莱万刚从那里回来，又要拎包过去。  
”很严重吗？“只出现新闻里的地名，忽然真切的出现在自己的身边，不管是谁多多少少都有点好奇心。  
”该怎么说呢“莱万想了想”那里从来没好过，从我第一次踏足，到现在都是这幅鬼样子“  
”还喝吗？“莱万问”不喝，我就收起了”  
“我喝完它，真空包装开了没办法收起,不要浪费.”罗伊斯的犬齿爸 吸管头咬成了一朵小烟花“你的工作好危险啊“  
哪有工作不危险。  
狼人不怕危险。  
高风险高回报。  
这种应付人的话在嘴里过了几圈，他老实交代“这次是帮忙训练新兵，危险说不上，酬劳也高，是度假的活。”  
罗伊斯的嘴唇动了动，掀起了露出了一颗尖牙。  
莱万装作没看到继续说“然而那里如风沙刮过的教义不让喝酒、崇拜偶像、找女人”  
“所以只能我上了，公司里只有我能在‘战士们‘围绕下过这种日子。能者多劳”  
“难怪只要我的地址”罗伊斯喝着血包，冷冻的、甜腻、讨厌的口味，但至少随处可得”你连自己在哪都不知道,半年啊，我每个月至少可以收到一封信。“  
“我会抓紧时间多写“

多写信不是问题。  
他完成了训练计划，挑出了一堆尖子生就撒手不管。大家心知肚明，信仰的力量在现代战争不值一提，这不是十字军东征，一路上能洒下砂糖和香料。哪怕是在无人机的轰炸下化为肉泥，他们仍然无从得知天降雷霆从何而来。  
高科技是新兴的的魔法。  
他们需要的体力好的精壮偷渡过国境线，抱着准备好的炸药包，静默无声的坐上一趟巴士。  
北爱尔兰的老把戏，让骆驼上的居民学会了。  
下一个城镇还有活气，民居后有人在窗户后窥视，窃窃私语。  
也许瞄准镜正对着他上身三角处，这是狙击课的入门。可是新兵总学不会，强大的后坐力嘲笑了脆弱的人体。子弹挑高飞出一条抛物线，落在黄沙里，被散放的人群一脚踩下。也有可能，下一步踩上一颗炸弹，这条街上火药味重的呛鼻子。还有什么？突然停下来面包车的绑架？各教派的会面碾压？  
换了武器，人类的花样始终有限，看的莱万打个呵欠，想找个舒服的地方睡个午觉。  
天际有点亮光。  
是环地卫星、也有可能是美军低空巡逻的无人机，人脸语言化作01代码上传，在庞大数据库里跑动，也困住了莱万的手。  
才一个月的时间，没听到过罗伊斯的声音。环绕的人造卫星是一个扳机，莱万心头发痒。就像是化作犬状时，耳后被跳蚤叮咬，只想马上躺下，抬起后腿唰唰唰的挠痒。  
他的名字早早录入了五角大楼的数据，但不妨碍他常年用着同一个名字谋生。手机被他放在家里床头柜，随身不过对讲机，临时搭建电台，用完就丢。  
这是他的世界，总不能把房东也扯进来，哪怕他是一只吸血鬼。  
咚。厚质地防水信封落入空荡荡的铁质信箱，他答应了罗伊斯给她寄信，他总会做到的。  
“


	5. Chapter 5

3.  
我摔坏了剃须刀的喷头。没有厚厚的剃须膏掩护，用大砍刀刮胡子却没有刮痕，这会暴露我皮肤很厚这件事，我只能放弃刮胡。胡子长得很快，有时候从路边的商铺的镜子里看到自己的脸，也觉得不习惯。我想拍一张照给你看，长了胡子的我很好的融入了当地人里，你一定找不到。

头衔到了罗伊斯的级别是不配有休假和休息，基本起跳007，隔壁再隔壁系遭学术压迫太重，把人体改造，大脑神经元触突信息上传提上研究规划，然后被人没收了偷渡进实验室的漫画。  
罗伊斯蹭了两本短篇合集，黄金时代，九十年代出版的老漫画现在回顾，看得舍不得放手。  
成熟大人虽然在买东西前思前想后、划不划算、值不值得、能用多少次，偶尔热血上头，抬手下单了整个系列单行本合集。amxzon的会员服务很划算，效率十足送货上门。  
罗伊斯接到了门房已签收电话，抓着两所学校反复横跳的同事顶班，他要请假回家补番。  
神奇动物耐操耐劳，不代表他们刚出一号实验室，转身踏进二号。  
斯芬克斯抱着大头挠，打卷的头发乱翘“我是全知，不是全能”  
罗伊斯对着电脑屏幕糊了快半瓶的50+防晒打着伞往外跑。  
胡梅尔斯抱着不知道从哪个角落掏出了的巧克力酱和手指饼，吃的咔嚓咔嚓“等天黑在走。过一会清洁能扫起一扫帚灰尘。  
罗伊斯带好帽子架起了墨镜”我的漫画在等我“  
”明明是信“巧克力酱打牙祭都不算，二次挂上名牌的人熟门熟路的翻冰箱。  
“吃你的“罗伊斯踏出门前深吸一口气，哪怕为了抗衰老，防紫外线的技术做到能让人类太空漫游，也不妨碍他看到纯天然光亮就发抖。  
不好的回忆太多，略过手指的灰尘抓不牢。  
更何况这座城市生活多年，不参与市政规划项目多可惜。  
上午的阳光很好，好的堪称致命，  
他一路躲躲闪闪，抄着小路走，被人撞见还要比划双手央求人掩护他翘班。  
沉重的下水盖上有着繁琐的花纹，罗伊斯站着想了会，也没想起这是怎么定下来的。  
他熟门熟路的在一旁的花坛地下摸索，时不时还要打住自脑子里摸到了蜈蚣摸到老鼠摸到蛇的脑补，找到了。  
用撬棍掀开了下水道盖子，再把撬棍放回原位，其他人还要用。  
罗伊斯往下一跳，宽广的阴沉的可容两台车并列开过的下水道里被一道光束照亮。  
糟糕了，忘了盖盖。  
罗伊斯后退了两步，打量着对他来说尤为奢侈的光亮。  
掏出手机在群里问”谁有空过来帮我盖盖，C教学楼后面的单车道“  
回复来的很快，全都不在点子上。  
”翘课？“  
”逃学？“  
”上面两个答复有区别吗？“  
”明明是翘班“  
罗伊斯耐心的看着，终于有好心人伸出援手。  
”我过去盖上“  
”但是老总说，再有下次，卡项目预算。“  
罗伊斯觉得自己不识字，虽然在不少人八国语言随意切换的研究所里，能用英语发表论文已经是他最高成就，放过他吧。  
”哪个混蛋告诉老总的？？？？？？？“  
”我"答应盖盖的好心人回复“我在跟老总谈经费，他猜到了”  
“....”  
“老板对不起，下次会注意的”  
罗伊斯吃瘪的机会少而少之，上到二次跳槽的老同事，下到刚入实验室打杂的研究生手快的截屏，也不知道能传到那去。  
“卢卡什，为什么”罗伊斯直接私聊私聊帮他盖上棺材盖的好心人。  
“意外”皮什切克回复信息的速度很快，似乎就是在蹲他的质问。  
“你有前科，老总自己猜到的”  
“他被揭盖下水道坑过吗？”  
“不，但是学校里所有被揭盖下水道坑过的人都会向后勤投诉再转到他桌面上”  
“我很抱歉，下次会改的”  
“我会代为转达”  
罗伊斯收到这条信息，大事一了，开开心心小跑跳过小渠道。甚至还有闲心打量巨大下水道。  
日常水流在阶梯下缓缓流淌，所占用的空间堪称奢侈。  
罗伊斯回想，当初是这座城市的人，如何用砂石一寸一寸垫高整座城市，进而加建这张贯通城市的下水管道网络。  
下水道疏通了雨季的洪流，隔离了随污水流荡的霍乱，给吸血鬼日间提供的小小庇护，似乎不值得一提。  
百年累积下的次数也算常走，罗伊斯没少被乱窜的老鼠吓一跳。  
下一次一定要弄台单车过来。  
下一次不知道是什么时候，不妨碍他路过商业街停了脚步抬头看。

皮什切克发了信息，路上小心，而后把手机丢进了一旁的棕色牛皮挎包里。  
抬头与老总对上，被问“还拖着？？“  
皮什切克切克的应答慢条斯理，像他扛着学生的借故拍ppt的偷拍镜头，一边讲课。  
”不可能的。马尔科对与人类建立亲密关系这件事上有颇为严重的ptsd，同事这个tag够用了“

罗伊斯每日行程里多了一项，经过房门往右走，信箱架设在后楼梯的旁，离远是电梯。  
这应该是第三封信，信纸开头，没有写名字日期，只有一个数字，周围画了一个圈，是一个序号。却是成功躺进了成为第一封躺进邮箱里的来信。  
二十一世纪早早进入电子通讯时代，纸质账单与小广告混作一谈，塞爆信箱。只有信箱满了往外吐邮件，才有人顺手将满载的邮件拿走。  
透着不锈钢信箱的分析往里看，深深浅浅的阴影，不知道有没有潜藏着小虫，除了已经取出序号凌乱的信件，空空如也。  
罗伊斯举起信件对着光打量，质量很差的纸，大概是经过夜间露水打湿又被日间的太阳灼烤，变得轻薄干脆，漏水的笔，分不清是滴水还是泥斑的痕迹，可以肯定不是血迹。  
到底是去了多偏僻的地方。  
他的脚边堆着寄放在门房里的厚质纸箱，，里面是撺掇他翘班的漫画。  
前面的信都去了哪了。罗伊斯想着。  
邮政不必快递件，还有单号可以查询，空有google浏览器却使不上劲的事实，让罗伊斯的颇为泄气。  
罗伊斯拿着信件小心的放进口袋，满脑子都搭乘电梯时，手不经意的松开，信纸轻飘飘的往下滑，穿过了电梯间缝隙，落入除非建筑拆除，否则无从下手寻找的底层。  
他心不在焉，走路时被纸箱绊倒，挥动着手脚找到了平衡，扶到消防水管才踩稳。  
幸好工作时间，周围没人人。罗伊斯泄愤的踢了纸箱一脚，伸手探入口袋触碰着信纸。  
距离下一封信，还要撕多少张日历。

**Author's Note:**

> B&B有两个理解。
> 
> 一个是Beauty And Beast，下午刷起了茶蛋的Wolf，没住脑就。
> 
> 后来觉得狼人和吸血鬼的死敌搭配更好吃，就变成了Beast And Beast。


End file.
